


Remembrance

by Jedi Buttercup (jedibuttercup)



Category: Firefly
Genre: Competition, Drabble, Gen, Grief, Post-Canon, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-04
Updated: 2007-06-04
Packaged: 2017-10-20 05:32:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedibuttercup/pseuds/Jedi%20Buttercup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It rained on the first anniversary of Book's death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remembrance

**Author's Note:**

> Jayne, rainfall. For LFFWS Round 2.

It rained on the first anniversary of Book's death. Great fat drops fell from the sky over Haven, slipping from the brim of Jayne's hat onto the stained earth where he'd last seen the Shepherd smiling.

The others had gone back aboard after a brief Bible reading over the graves. Jayne hadn't; he sat out in the wet instead, soaking up the silence.

Later, he'd get out his guitar and offer the dead music 'stead of fancy words that might fail him. 'Til then, he was content to sit and let the rain wash him clean of a year's grief.


End file.
